


Lusopp Requests

by Serenade_of_The_Sea



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Therapy who?, Wow we got a sad boi, You just need a cute boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_of_The_Sea/pseuds/Serenade_of_The_Sea
Summary: My requests for the Luffy/Usopp pairing!





	Lusopp Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcePrincesChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/gifts).



> I took an awfully long hiatus, but I’m back!

He could have been looking in the mirror for 1 minute, or an hour, but it didn’t matter. Usopp didn’t like anything he saw, and that wouldn’t change. When he looked in the mirror, he wanted to curl up into a ball and just disappear. It was pathetic to him, how “Captain Usopp” was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, shoulders hunched,eyes red from lack of sleep.  
And if anything in the world could have made him feel worse, it would be when Luffy came in.  
“What are you doing? Chopper and me are going to fish!” Luffy said in a scream so loud, Usopp was surprised that the mirror didn’t shatter right then and there.  
“I’m ugly,” Usopp grumbled weakly.  
Luffy frowned.  
“Usopp, that’s not funny.”  
“But it’s true.”  
“No! Stop! You’re not ugly, and I don’t want you to think you are! You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met, ever!”  
Luffy couldn’t have been lying. He was an awful liar. And for once, Usopp was glad.


End file.
